


Kiss with a Fist

by kshiffy



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: BDSM, Dom!Frank - Freeform, Dom/sub, Fisting, M/M, also kinda gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:26:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7906432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kshiffy/pseuds/kshiffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard asks Frank to fist him! (title is so unoriginal i'm sorry)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss with a Fist

It was once again something Gerard suggested to Frank, blushing madly into his cup of coffee. That boy was too kinky for his own good, and Frank never had the heart to say no. There was just something about Frank's hands that drove Gerard wild. The thickness of Frank's fingers, the calluses from years of guitar playing, the swelling at the joints, the tattoos...It was so...manly. Powerful.

They'd talked about it all morning, until Frank had to leave for work. About how it would probably hurt, but Gerard would probably like it. About how it wouldn't be the cleanest sexual activity, considering Frank's hand was going all the way up Gerard's asshole. About exactly how much lube the act would require.

Gerard was so excited he'd spent half an hour in the bathroom, cleaning himself and prepping for Frank's attention. To be perfect for Frank, inside and out, was the only thing he'd ever want in life. Legs shaved and well douched, he'd waited in their bedroom, a towel underneath him on the bed until Frank got home.

Frank found him and laughed. "You really are excited for this, aren't you?" And Gerard had nodded shyly. "You're a fucking slut," Frank had taunted, jeans already tightening at the sight of the naked boy laid out in front of him. He pulled off his jacket and tossed it to the side carelessly. 

"Get down here. Floor, on your knees," Frank said, tone authoritative and fierce.

Gerard, of course, scrambled off the bed and onto the floor before Frank could even finish his sentence. His knees splayed open instinctively, everything on show for the man he loved. He kept his gaze to the floor, never meeting Frank's eyes as a sign of respect. Frank leaned down and placed a long, deep kiss on Gerard's lips, one that was all tongue and teeth.

"Take off my shoes, bitch," he commanded, just to set the mood. Gerard shuddered and slowly unlaced one boot, and carefully pulled it off of Frank's foot before doing so to the next.

"Good boy. Kiss them."

Gerard leaned down awkwardly, planting a kiss to the bridge of each foot.

"On the bed. Hands and knees."

As Gerard got on the bed, ass in the air, Frank quickly stripped himself of his work clothes, leaving on only his boxer briefs, the blue ones that outlined his dick so nicely. He climbed onto the bed himself after he was finished, grabbing the lube and thin rubber glove Gerard had left laying on the sheets. Gerard shook with anticipation as he heard the snapping of Frank putting on the glove. He couldn't believe he was finally getting this, after years of fantasizing.

"You know your safeword, slut?"

"Yes, sir," Gerard mumbled eagerly.

"Say it," Frank poured a generous amount of lube onto the gloved hand, using the other to spread it around his hand.

"J-jersey, sir."

"Good boy. Now, we're gonna take our time with this, okay? I don't want you getting hurt," Frank said gently, at the same time rubbing Gerard's rim with his thumb. The boy only moaned in response, digging his fists in the sheets.

Frank slowly pushed his middle finger in first, pushing his way past the tight resistance. Gerard immediately moved his body towards Frank, desperate to get more. Frank pulled back and slapped his ass as he inserted a second finger. Gerard's body jolted forward. The feeling of Frank's fingers curling and probing inside of him had his face burning and his stomach fluttering.

When Frank's skilled fingers found his prostate, Gerard's body jolted forward, a long moan escaping. "Oh shit, right there Frank, ugh, please..."

Frank added yet another finger before rubbing them against the bundle of nerves that had his parter writhing so desperately. "Yeah, right there, baby? That feel good?"

"Yes sir," Gerard whimpered, "feel so stretched..." 

"You ready for another?"

Gerard mumbled a yes and Frank pulled back to push his pinky finger in along with the other three. Gerard felt so full already. Though the four fingers didn't even compare to the thickness of Frank's cock, they could spread and scissor inside him. Half of Frank's hand was in him, if he just slipped his thumb in... He arched his back and gave Frank a long, slightly exaggerated groan. Prepping was going by way too fast, but way too slow. He needed Frank's hand. He was sure he could take Frank's whole hand if he'd tried hard enough.

Finally, finally, (after a few more squirts of lube over his hand) Frank slipped his thumb past Gerard's abused hole. With a slow push, they'd gone beyond the widest part of his hand, and he was now enveloped in Gerard's warmth up to his wrist.

Gerard almost screamed at the burn, hissing through his teeth. His eyes brimmed with tears and his head felt cloudy. He couldn't believe it, Frank's whole hand was inside of him.

Frank folding his hand into a fist before pulling out slightly and sliding back in. "This alright, Gee?"

"Uh, s'good sir," he slurs, trying to keep up the roles but also slipping under the haze in his head. 

"Does is hurt?"

"Yes. Don't stop, sir. Like it."

Frank bit his lip, plunging his arm deeper, past the wrist. Halfway to his elbow, the edge of the glove no longer visible.

"Oh, fuck! Oh fuck, Frankie! Fuck Frankie!" Gerard groaned, body instinctively moving away, but Frank's grip on his waist kept him still. He couldn't hold out any longer as he wrapped one hand around himself, pulling desperately to get off.

"Don't cum yet," Frank commanded, having an idea. The rhythm of Frank's hand plunging deeper than imaginable and his own arm working rapidly to jerk himself off was almost too much. "Tell me when."

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, no...fuck," Gerard sobbed, his face stinging from the mixture of tears, snot, and saliva on the pillow. "Jesus, now! Now sir!"

As Gerard came thick white stripes onto the sheets, Frank pulled out way too fast, leaving Gerard feeling painfully empty. "Oh god..." With his throat hoarse and legs shaking to hold his ass up, Gerard was spent.

"Aw, shit, Gee," Frank moaned, grabbing his cock through his boxer briefs. "Christ, I wish you could see yourself right now. You're so fucking open..."

He was right, Gerard was open. His hole gaped widely, the rim loose and stretched. When he tried to clench he couldn't, way too stretched to control it.

"Fuck, stay like that baby," Frank commanded, but it wasn't like Gerard could move anyway. He ripped the glove off before pulling his throbbing erection out of his underwear, where it stood at full attention. The tip was dark and dripping.

He wrapped a hand around himself and stroked tightly, feeling the thick veins pulsing underneath his palm. "Oh, fuck, gonna cum all over your used asshole..." Gerard would've gotten hard all over again just from the sound of Frank's grunts and the slapping sound of skin on skin, but he was so lost in oblivion he could barely pay attention. It wasn't until he heard that high pitched whine and felt the ropes of semen coat his hole, some spurting right into it.

"Oh god baby, are you alright?" Frank asked breathlessly, plopping onto the bed next to Gee.

"Jesus... I'm not gonna shit right for a week..."


End file.
